minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of Unknown 5: Headless Horde
The fifth installment of Shadow of Unknown series. It isn't completed yet. NOTICE ! This story is not real. Enjoy ! Prologue (The Hope and the Storms) Few months after the fourth story had passed. Minecraft is returning back to normal. The dangerous Shadow of Unknown virus is highly weakened, the hope in the world is returning back. The Shadow of unknown virus is very crippled. But nobody knows what the next day brings. Part 1 (The Black Rose) Several years since Shadow of Unknown: After Minecraft events, the world is stable. For now. JUNE 2021, SOMEWHERE NEAR THE MEDITERRANEAN SEA COAST. A group of hackers all over from the world came to the old house to make an idea about the hacktivist group called The Black Rose. All of these hackers had a floppy disk containing the Shadow of Unknown virus. They agreed to spread Shadow of Unknown virus while treating Shadow of Unknown himself as deity, to the point where he became a religion. After some time this group was divided into continental sub-groups. Despite no answers why was this done, this group was becoming a global threat. Part 2 (The Dark Day) NOVEMBER 2021, SOMEWHERE NEAR BLACK SEA COAST. The Black Rose began it's first internet activity after a few group members from South America uploaded a site on a random Minecraft forum called EiSfGaC.ccoomm.br . The users were puzzled why did the site have two domains (.ccoomm and .br). This site would lead to a 3 minute video. The first 20 seconds of the video show, a man in a gas mask speaking gibberish. After that more gas-masked people came with a bouquet of roses, the roses were then thrown into black paint. After 2 minutes the entire place was being poured in gasoline and burned until nothing remained. In the end gunshots can be heard. SOMETIME LATER. It was discovered that the group has actually killed a few civilians after their location was found in Northern Brazil. All but one of them were arrested for murder. It was reported that the victims were missing heads, and they had a weird carving on their chest. The only one who escaped was never found after the video. But rumor has it that he is now in Suriname. Part 3 (The Scorpions) After the first Black Rose activity, more interested hackers were joining them. Shortly after the first events, more activities were reported. The black rose was steadily increasing danger to the world. DAKAR, SENEGAL. A few Minecraft players have reported a strange user in their Minecraft fansite. This user would spam IP address, all of which would lead somewhere near Senegal. A Black Rose member has uploaded a link to web site called Orcen.sn. This website leads to yet another video which lasts 5 minutes. During the first minute, we can see a male and female person tied to a wall with chains. Over their head, there is a message saying Cult of Shadows. (This implies that Shadow of Unknown is now treated like a deity) At the second minute, two masked people take the female person on some sort of altar and tie her. They begin to cut into her stomach with rusty handsaw while chanting demonic nonsense. Shortly after they back away, a thunderbolt strikes the female as some weird scorpion-like creatures start to erupt from her belly. One of the masked men says in French that they were successful in making a bacterial version of Shadow of Unknown virus, which startled many people, who can only imagine what this thing can now do. During the third and fourth minute, the same ritual is performed on the male. At the last minute, one of the masked men says that they took over a small church and that they will release this virus on humanity. Despite the best efforts of admins to ban the spammer, he just managed to unblock himself with ease. He just left one message before never being seen again on the internet: This page is now marked under our control. Most took this jokingly, but they regretted it quickly. One by one, users from this website were starting to quickly get banned, shortly after their ban, their profiles would get deleted after that. The website would soon get hacked by a Slovenian member of Black Rose, who deleted all content but one text: We just found 2,252 recruits. The unavoidable is coming. We have sent a message to the world leaders. You cannot stop our horde. What was disturbingly coincidental was that there were 2,252 members on the website, hinting that they were all kidnapped, or worse. Nobody is safe now. Part 4 (Recruit and Slay) In response to rising danger of Black Rose, a coalition against Black Rose called White Lily Council was created. In its first days, this group consisted of white hat hackers and former soldiers. Their main goal was to thwart the activity and influence of Black Rose by finding threats, decoding cryptic messages and even search random places around the world for cryptic objects. 'NORTH DALMATIA, CROATI'A. A member of White Lilies managed to find a destroyed computer case with scratch marks of unearthly animals while searching his lost dog in a minefield. After inspecting the PC case, the PC was in working condition. He tried to get the PC to work. But suddenly, something odd happened. The computed suddenly changed into so-called "Unsafe mode", indicating that this computer was haunted. But this member also noticed something flash quickly. He faintly managed to read the following: "Black Rose group" "Sorrow is coming" "Dear homeland" The computer showed the most uncanny picture of a dead person, which prompted the person to puke. Aside from that, one odd thing was that start tab was gone. The desktop did not have too much, just a few pictures and some random files. The first picture was called nilgob.jpg. It showed a grotesque looking creature that resembled a goblin. Over the goblin was a strange message written in Germanic runes. The person tried to search the internet to translate it, but he was not allowed to do it with the following message: "The Black Rose shall not be jeopardized". This means that there was no way for the person to open the internet. The second picture was called essiew.jpg. It only showed a symbol of Gestapo, suggesting that the former owner of the computer was a nationalist. The third image was called ssenkard.jpg. It was a poorly drawn image of some Slavic mythological creature. This was the least scary or disgusting image of all images on the computer. The final fourth image was the worst. It was called oakap.jpg. It showed a very disgusting and morbid image of a dead person whose intestines were thrown all over the place, leaving only an empty hole filled with centipedes and maggots. Under the image was a poorly written message: "Black Rose Balkan" "Year: 2019" "Prepare for chaos". The final image prompted the person to puke violently, but it was far from over with this evil computer, as now he had to open all remaining files. The first of these files was Noitucexe.zip. It contained one video and an upsetting thumbnail of beheaded victims. The video, called Noitucexe.avi, lasted for 6 minutes. In the first minute, several people with balaclavas were seen carrying people with missing heads. They started to chant some weird prayer in reverse while stabbing headless victims. One of them cuts his finger and lets the blood drip onto the victims. The second one places some weird book onto the chest of the victim, the third one then proceeded to stuff a floppy disk into their nether region. This bizarre and gory scene lasts for one minute. At the second minute, nothing much happens, although if once watches closely, they can see that the dead bodies start to move their fingers. At the third minute, the bodies rise in a scary fashion. During the third, fourth and fifth minutes, several thousands of headless bodies have risen from dead. At the final minute, one member states that they have created The Headless Horde, the "immortal" legion that they plan to unleash to the entire world. This message enough showed how dangerous Black Rose is now. The next file was called Dnalemoh.avi. It was a video dating from Yugoslav Wars era. It lasted for two minutes. At the first minute, it shows scenes of urban conflict and dead bodies. While the tank with Yugoslavian flag was nearing the cameraman, the scene suddenly became white. Shortly after that, it showed the insides of destroyed aircraft. There was a single note reading the following: "We travel anywhere, we finance both sides, we twist reality, we ruin your lives - Black Rose". It was discovered that Shadow of Unknown, although only a virus, is capable of time travel. More coming later. Category:Shadow of unknown Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Horror Category:Gore